Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. See the Requests for Adminship Archive page if you are looking for all past applications. Requirements Before submitting a request for adminship, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 1,000 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least seven months* at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another admin request is still being voted upon. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Notes 1. *This time period was decided upon so that the user has had experience on the wikia during various times of the year, including during the airing of AMC's The Walking Dead, when the community tends to be busiest. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for adminship or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a two-week period to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. When the two-week period is up, the page will be locked so that no new votes can be made. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have one week to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins decide to approve a request, a bureaucrat will grant the user adminship. Notes :1. *Admins are allowed to vote in the preliminary voting if they decide to, but they are not required to. :2. **At least two-thirds of the admins need to cast votes during admin voting. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates Nominations are currently open. Please write your name below if you have the acceptable credentials. Good luck! User:RazorWolfz Hello, all. I've been giving this some thought, and after some asking around I got encouraged to finally apply for admin. Honestly, it's a little awkward, as I had a crash course of an application before this, but hey, I've changed for the better luckily. Back then I didn't really realize the responsibility and work it takes for an admin, but I think I'm fit for the bill at this point. Well first off, I am, as I'm usually called, Razor. (Or Christian, my real name.) I've been on the wiki since October 29th, 2012. Two months from now and I've been on here for three years, crazy how time has passed. While I may not have ten thousands of edits; as a matter of fact I have only half of that, I am more involved with the community than editing wise. This is something I think the wiki needs more of, as many of the admins are often busy with real life, and an odd number would also be good for voting and such. As I'm pretty active on the chat, I think I could take on the more social aspect on the admin team. As for admin experiences, I am currently admin on a fan fiction wiki that I helped found with some other lovely users, so I think I'm pretty set around the admin dashboard and whatnot. Well I'm not gonna keep it too long, all I can say is wish me luck, and I hope I will fit right in if I actually get accepted. Thanks! ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 23:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm all for it! You have a great deal of involvement in the wiki, you're very involved in the community and its on-goings, and you make an effort to connect to its people, independent of your personal feelings. I think you'll make a positive difference on the wiki as an admin. The Artist Formerly Known as Caulk (talk) 23:47, August 28, 2015 (UTC) From my time on here you were always very nice and level-headed, and you always made me feel welcome. You're a regular and you definitely impact the community on here for the better, and you're a great editor. Good luck. GRANDMASTA (talk) 00:34, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I gotta head in and say it's awesome you think so, Masta. It really means a lot, as I will be taking your place if this happens, that is. Thank you very much, and I hope to make you proud. ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 00:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Ever since Ghost got admin I'm pretty sure all of us knew you'd be the next admin. What more can I say besides you've shown that you can handle trolls and generic dicks well, you're active on the wiki, and you're all around a nice guy. You got my support. I AM the m9 (talk) 01:37, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I am confident that this time you are gonna get it! I trust your judgement on different aspects that is wikia related, you are level headed on different issues and a great editor. You have proven yourself as a respected and valued contributor. You deserve this, and I know that you can fulfill your new duty well. Congratulations. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 12:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I can't say much for this, but I think you would make a great administrator. You have helped me with my editing and images and I thank you for that. I'm saying that you are a great help to users, and also a great contributor. Yes --MONKIE BOI (TALK PAGE) 14:45, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I've always thought you were a particularly good editor with a broad editing range and your involvement with the community is something I admire. I strongly believe you have what it takes to be an admin, and I'm happy to say "yes" to this. That and you're hot, which is always a plus. —' } | Pops Capo }}' 14:49, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:The Walking Dead